Organization
Warbands The Sons of Hathor consists of a series of warbands and thrallbands that have joined forces into one cohesive warband under the leadership of High Magister Ithor Dumat. The leader of each band that joined was elevated to the rank of Magister. Their bands became known as the Majhati Fellowships and are each relatively independent forces that act on their own until called upon by the Null Council for greater purposes. Each Magister is given a seat on the Null Council and may speak to the council or make requests of it. In times of particular tribulation the council will also serve as a court to hear grievances between the bands and their leaders. The Null Council The Null Council was originally created from Ithor's closest confidants and most trusted advisers over his centuries of fighting in the warp. Each original member forsook their name in an arcane ritual to become the embodiment of their duty for the warlord. Each member of the council has an equal footing and voice (barring of course the warlord himself), but Ithor encourages free exchange of ideals and will hear even the most radical proposals set before the council and tends not to intervene except in important matters. There is a rule known as the "Chorus of Agreement" where if an act or strategy is decided upon and all members of the council comes to a unanimous agreement on it, the course of action is discarded and a new alternative chosen. This is to prevent the council from being populated with yes-men and sycophants plying for Ithor's favor and to help avoid the pride that befell their parent legion. If a member of the council is not within contact during a vote, their vote will be considered as abstained. Once every 3 years Ithor allows a challenge to his position as warlord and a vote is cast. While there are always those who would seek to usurp the lord and at least one challenger rises each time to attempt to take control, there are never enough votes for the attempt to be taken seriously (as Ithor's companions on the Null Council equal the number of votes of all the Majhati Fellowships combined and the magisters can never agree to unanimously back another.) The challenge seems mostly symbolic and used to humble the warlord and remind him that the magisters still hold power in the warband. Order of Battle Leadership * High Magister Ithor Dumat, Lord of the Sons of Hathor The Null Council * The Hand of Ithor, Dark Judicator * The Eyes of Ithor, Vizier * The Voice of Ithor, Psyurgeon * The Heir, Exalted One * The Lost Son, Exalted One * The Prodigal Son, Exalted One * The Medjat Guard ** The Ebon Shield, Medjat Captain of the Uncounted ** The Ebon Mask, Medjat Captain of the Unmarked ** The Ebon Sword, Medjat Captain of the Unknown The Majhati Fellowships * Magister Kepron the Chaste, Lord of the Idols of Purity * Magister Iat the Prism, Lord of the Mirrored Legion * Magister Orepthus the Collector, Lord of the Vault Keepers * Magister Nu-San the Painter, Lord of the Painters of Destiny * Magister Ptantus the Stitcher, Lord of the Fleshsculpters * Magister Shend the Seeker, Lord of the Inheritors * Magister Anpaal the Ancient, Lord of the Immortal Ones * Magister Atenuut the Burned, Lord of the Children of Flame * Magister Am-Hett the Shepherd, Lord of the Rejects of Fate Assets * Imhoden's Guidance, Battle Barge * The Measured Step, Mastadon * Weight-of-A-Heart, Tutelary * Thymos, Genii of Rage * Pathos, Genii of Passion * Thilipsi, Genii of Sorrow